Mother's Day Argument
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Mother's Day One-shot It has been two years since the death of Xiomara Prideux-Leal and Noelani, along with her husband Johnny and their two year daughter Sophia Iris decide to visit her grave. In during their visit, the four Leal Siblings reunite once again after a certain incident. Why did the four siblings isolated themselves for two years? JohnnyXOC and slight RobertXOC


"Another Mother's Day without you," says Noelani to herself.

I was looking over at my wife, who was looking over at tombstone that was there. Noelani planned this trip to her hometown of Lyon, France so she can visit her mother's grave. It has been two years since her mother has died from heart disease. That was around the time when our daughter, Iris Sophia was only a month old. My lilac colored eyes then shift over towards the little girl with crimson red curly hair. She was wearing a light yellow colored dress on with a light purple sweater over it and a pair of black ballet flats on. She was following a butterfly was fluttering around the area.

"Butterfly," says Iris Sophia as she continues following the butterfly.

I decide to follow Iris Sophia because the last thing that I want is Noelani scolding me for losing our only daughter. Noelani looks over at tombstone and kneels down onto her knees all of the sudden.

Noelani responds, "It always the same thing mother. Every holiday, I always find a way to bring you flowers to your tomb. If you are wondering how everyone is doing, all I can say is that the family is breaking up and not in a good way. Since the day of your death, a lot has happened. I have lost contact with Nathalia and Lena since after your death. Father is slowly dying while Cerise visits me, Johnny, and Iris Sophia once in a while whenever she is with Robert."

Tears slowly develop from her coffee brown colored eyes. I approach Noelani while carrying little Iris Sophia in my arms. She was disappointed for whatever that has happened in the last two years. I hate to admit this, but none of what has happened was not a pretty sight. It all began with Noelani not attending her mother's funeral. I can remember the argument she and her older sister Lena had in the mansion

**(Flashback-Two Years Ago)**

_"Why you cannot go to our mother's funeral!" yelled Lena at her younger sister._

_Noelani responded, "It is not my fault that Iris Sophia's pediatrician did not give me the okay to fly to France for the funeral."_

_"That does not give you the excuse not to go to our own mother's funeral," retorted Noelani's older sister._

_"I have given birth for a month ago and I am still I no condition of traveling with a newborn and my husband back home," replied my wife._

_ I stood there as I saw the two Leal siblings arguing with one another. I carried our one month old daughter in my arms. Both of them were screaming and yelling at one another. Each sister tried to defend themselves from each other's insults. This was the first time I had seen both of them having a serious argument_

_"Stop arguing you two!" I yelled at the two sisters._

_Even though it was not my business to interfere in the first place, the last thing I wanted to see to family members arguing about a serious manner Lena scoffed and decided to leave the kitchen. Noelani on the other, sat there and wondered what was her older sister's problem. I looked over at my wife and she stood up. She walked in the other direction. Even though my wife acts stubborn just like me, I never had seen her this enraged at another family member. This argument might be the first step of a destroyed family._

**(End of Flashback)**

I say, "Noelani, I know how you feel right now and I hate to say this, but I am worried about your relationship with Lena and Nathalia,"

"That is weird for you to say that Johnny, but I appreciate your concern about my relationship with Lena and Nathalia," responds Noelani.

Another voice responds, "So do I Noelani."

We both turned our heads over to see a ginger haired woman with light blue colored eyes. She was wearing a pastel blue dress that reached up to her knees with a pair of black ballet flats on. The strawberry blonde haired young lady was holding a bouquet of lilacs. She places the lilacs on the tombstone right next to the bouquet of white lilies Noelani bought to bring to her mother's grave. The woman then regains her posture and stares at the three of us with her light blue colored eyes.

"I am surprised that you are here Nathalia," says the russet haired Leal sibling.

Nathalia responds, "I know and I want to say Happy Mother's Day to you."

"Thank you very much and I surprised to see you here Nathalia," replies Noelani.

The younger Leal sibling responds, "That is not all because I owe you an apology for that backlash when you did not go to our mother's funeral. I realize that you have your priorities with your daughter and mother would have been happy to know that you care for your family just like she did with us."

"What about Lena? Have you talked to her at all?" questions the Hispanic-European young lady.

The strawberry blonde haired young woman replies, "No because it has been two years since I have lost contact with her. The only person I have been in contact was Cerise."

"You are not the only one because Cerise and I have been in contact even after the funeral controversy," comments Noelani about her twin sister's contact with her.

Nathalia then looks over at the little girl in Johnny's arms. The young girl's brown colored continuously stare at her younger Leal sibling's light blue colored eyes.

Nathalia asks, "Do you mind if I carry Iris Sophia for a bit Johnny?"

"Sure thing Nathalia," I respond back.

I manage to give Nathalia her niece so she can have fun with her a bit. It has been two years since Noelani's younger sister has seen her lovely niece. Iris Sophia smiles at the sight of seeing her aunt and she gives a kiss on Nathalia's right cheek. Noelani and I smile for the fact that Nathalia was trying her best to bond with Iris Sophia. She then gives me the two year old girl and I continue carrying her in my arms.

"Iris Sophia loves you Nathalia," Noelani says.

Nathalia replies, "She has grown up a bit since I have last seen her."

"Yeah and I have no doubt that you are a great mother Noelani," I respond.

Noelani responds, "You can say that, but do not forget you are awesome father to our daughter."

Another person approaches towards Xiomara Prideux-Leal's grave and places a bouquet of yellow daffodils right next to the bouquet of lilacs that Nathalia brought. The person was another strawberry haired young lady and she was accompanied by a young man with purple colored hair.

"We knew you were going to be here Cerise," says Nathalia.

The older strawberry blonde haired woman turns her head over to see her two other sisters. A small smile appears on her face as she approaches them.

"It is not a surprise to see you two visiting mother's grave," states Cerise.

Noelani responds, "The same thing with you too Cerise. Even though I did not go the funeral two years ago, I made it up by visiting her grave on every holiday."

"I see and it is weird that Lena has not visited our mother's grave once since the funeral," responds Nathalia.

Cerise comments, "Even father visits her grave when he gets the chance to."

I then look over at the purple haired man that was standing there watching the three Leal siblings talking to one another.

"So I guess that Noelani and Nathalia has forgave each other since the whole funeral incident," says the purple man.

I reply, "They have Robert."

"I was wondering if Lena is going to visit her mother's grave," responds Robert.

I state, "I do not know because Noelani has not been in contact with her since what happened two years ago."

"That goes the same thing with Cerise because she and Lena had the same argument two days after what happened to Noelani and Lena," responds the German blader.

Hiding behind a tree, an older brunette wearing a light gray halter dress on with a pair of white pump glances over at Noelani and her sisters. She was holding a bouquet of blue irises in her hands. I then turn my head over and sees the older woman standing behind the oak tree that was there.

"Johnny, are you alright?" questions Robert.

I respond, "Lena is here."

Lena Leal sudden approaches with the bouquet of irises in her hands. She was looking a bit remorseful because of the expression she has on her face. It was the first time since she has visit her mother's grave since the funeral.

"So you decided to show up huh?" I question the eldest Leal Sibling.

The brunette retorts, "Shut up Johnny."

"Make me!" I yell back.

Robert interferes and responds, "Stop you two. We are in graveyard and the last thing I want to hear is you two bickering."

Robert was right because the reason the six of us are here is to visit a special person's grave. Lena suddenly starts walking towards the tombstone and places the bouquet right next to the bouquet that Cerise brought. The third oldest Leal sibling stares at her older sister with her coffee brown orbs. It was surprising to know that Lena was here.

"Look who decided to show up to our mother's grave," says Cerise.

Lena responds, "Shut up Cerise."

"Stop starting problems with me Lena. If mother was here right now, she would beat the living crap out of you," responds the strawberry blonde haired young lady.

Both Noelani and Nathalia turn their bodies over and sees that both Lena and Cerise are having an argument. They did not know that the eldest sibling was even here. Nathalia suddenly joins the argument and defends Cerise from Lena's wrath.

Noelani suddenly screams, "Stop it!"

Both Robert and I turn our heads over to see the quarreling sisters. Both Lena, Nathalia and Cerise look over at their sibling, who was not involved in the fight. Noelani's right hand clenches into a fist. She was trembling lightly as tears slowly stream from her coffee brown eyes.

"Look what has happened to us. The family is breaking apart and I cannot bear the fact that the four of us are fighting. Mother would be disappointed to see that we are not getting along. The only thing that I want is for all of us to just to get along for not our own sake, but for our mother as well," says Noelani as tears continue flowing from her eyes.

Noelani was right and her sisters then look over at their disappointed sister. Tears continue flowing from her beautiful brown colored eyes and wonders what her sisters have to say about this.

Nathalia states as she comforts her sobbing sister, "I agree with Noelani. We should not be fighting like this. It is awkward to know that we have not been communicating because of one controversy between the four. Let's just start all of over because that what mother would do if she was fighting with her siblings"

Both Lena and Cerise look over at each other all of the sudden. Both of them have disappointed expressions on their faces. They realize that they are making such a huge deal over something that has happened two years ago.

"I am sorry for yelling at you and for starting that argument with you about the funeral," says Lena.

Cerise responds, "I accept your apology, but you should also apologize to Noelani because this is the reason why all of this happened in the first place."

The strawberry blonde haired twenty one year approaches her two sisters and hugs them. The twenty three year old Hispanic-European woman looks over at her sisters hugging each other. She slow approaches them and hugs them all of the sudden. Noelani looks over to see all of her sisters hugging her and there was huge grin on the mother of one's face. Lena, Nathalia, and Cerise was release themselves from their other sister's embrace. There was a smile appearing on both my face and also Robert's face.

Lena says apologetically, "I am sorry for what I had say to you Noelani. I should never had reacted like this. Maybe I should have accepted the fact that you were unable to attend an event because of your own family. You put your family as a priority first and I should had understand that."

"I also accept your apology Lena. Being a mother for the last two years has made me wiser than before. Family always has been important to me and you know I will never forget about mother ever. All the advice she has given to us was really useful," replies Noelani.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I need to ask you something Noelani," says Cerise all of the sudden.

The twenty-one year old brunette asks, "What do you need to ask me Cerise?"

"What advice do you have for morning sickness?" questions the twenty-one year old ginger haired woman.

Noelani and Lena asks, "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes I am," replies Cerise.

I ask, "So you guys are having a kid then Robert?"

"Yes and we are hoping for a boy on the first shot," responds Robert.

I question my teammate, "How come?"

"Imagine coming from a family that is majority of women," replies the purple haired German blader.

I say, "That makes sense because both Leal and Prideux families have mostly women then men in their families. I wish you good luck on that."

"Plus I want to say thank you for trying to keep the Prideux Family together again," responds Robert.

I state, "They do not have a clue that I was the one who set them up to come over to their mother's grave. The one thing that I did not expect was Lena showing up because I know that Nathalia and Cerise were going to show up regardless."

"Even though you are cocky and arrogant, you truly care for your wife's family," comments Robert.

I reply, "The last thing I want to see is Noelani and Iris Sophia is them to be disappointed."

Robert agrees with me because seeing my wife and child disappointed is the last thing I want to see. I really want them to be involved with her family members each step of the way.

"Noelani I want to say Happy Mother's Day to you," says Lena.

Noelani responds back, "Thank you very much."

_"It is nice to see the four all together and smiling once again. I have something to say to each of you. Lena, despite your harsh personality for the last two years, you finally understand that not everything goes exactly as planned. Never force your sisters to attend important events when you know well they cannot participate for various good reasons. Noelani, motherhood has made you a wiser person. You have been really involve yourself, Johnny, and even Iris Sophia to participate as a family. Cerise, I wish you and Robert good luck with this pregnancy. You have become an important figure towards your relationship with your sisters. As for you Nathalia, despite being the youngest of the brood, you have been understanding a lot of what has been going. You have been working hard on defending your sisters' when they need to be defended the most. All four of you have grown up to be the most beautiful young ladies in the world. I am proud of you. Plus I want to wish you a great Happy Mother's Day Noelani," says Mrs. Prideux-Leal._

Noelani asks, "So what is going to happen next?"

"We do not know, but we should keep in contact just in case something comes up," replies Cerise.

Nathalia responds back, "I agree with you Cerise."

"If you cannot come to any of the events that is happening, it's alright because there are many reasons why you cannot participate," says Lena.

The second oldest Leal sibling says, "So I will see you guys soon I guess."

"You are leaving already," states the eldest sibling.

Noelani says, "Johnny is taking me to brunch with Iris Sophia."

"Let's all go, if you want us to come," states the strawberry blonde haired twenty-one year old.

The nineteen year old asks, "Can we come?"

"Sure thing because I think we have a lot of catching to do," comments Noelani.

The other three Leal Siblings respond back, "We know and let's start now."

"Johnny! We are having more people joining for brunch!" yells Noelani from a far.

This was going to be a disaster since all four Leal Siblings are going to have brunch together. The only two people that might help me survive this is Robert and Iris Sophia. Then again, it is not a bad because Noelani is happy to be with her sisters. It also makes me happy as well because it is better to see a family together instead of a broken family.

* * *

**This ends this one-shot. It is the first one-shot featuring the Leal Siblings when they are older. The setting of this story is five years after G-Revolution. These are the ages of the characters.**

**Iris Sophia: 2**

**Nathalia: 19**

**Cerise: 21**

**Noelani: 21**

**Johnny: 21**

**Lena: 23**

**Robert: 24**


End file.
